Cry Ed/Script
Jonny: "Give it all you got, Eddy!" Rolf: "Not since Mama got a new shoehorn have I seen such bravery!" is apparently performing feats of daring. Nazz: "What's happening, guys?" Rolf: "Hotshot Eddy once again interrupts our personal drudgery." Eddy: "Don't try this at home, kids!" bounces by on a giant rubber ball. Nazz: "Radical!" Ed: "Aw, come on, Eddy, my turn!" Edd: exhausted "For heaven's sakes." rubs his side. "I think I've lost about ten pounds this season." Kevin: "What's up, Nazz?" ball lands on him. Eddy: "Keep your eyes peeled!" Sarah: Jimmy into the yard "Forget that showoff, Jimmy." Jimmy: enchanted "But Eddy might crash!" vehicle goes under a covered patio. Eddy rams into the roof twice and comes out perfectly fine. Jonny: "He made it!" Jimmy: "Wait! He's losing control!" Kevin: "I wish." lands on a clothesline and yawns. The line then rockets him straight up. A clothespin comes loose and heads for Jimmy. Jimmy: "Murphy's law, do your stuff!" clothespin gently taps his foot. "Ouch!" clutches his leg. "My foot! It's broken! Owie!" Sarah: "Jimmy?" Jonny: "That clothespin went right for him, Plank!" Sarah: "You okay, Jimmy?" kids congregate around him. Jimmy: "Did someone get the number of that launderade?" Nazz: "Poor Jimmy!" comes down in a kiddie pool standing on his tounge as his grand finale. Eddy: "Ta-da!" sees all the kids leaving. Jonny: "Plank says clothespins are known to attack at the blink of an eye!" Eddy: "What's with that? I had them eating out of the palm of my hand!" Edd: "Jimmy's mishap with a rogue clothespin took precedence, Eddy. It's hard to compete with misfortune." Ed: oblivious "Fools! As it is my turn to ride the cluck-ball. Look up my nose and see your future." and Eddy stand, silent. Edd: "As I was saying, humans are naturally attracted to the blunders, bruises, and over-the-top cartoon antics of others. Sympathetic or otherwise." elephant's call is heard. We see that the bubble has popped, and it is deflating and Ed with it. Eddy chuckles from witnessing this. Edd: "Oh dear. Ed, are you all right?" Eddy: scheming "Hmm. Sympathetic or otherwise, huh?" ---- is sprawled on a lawn chair. Sarah comes up to him with a glass of water. Sarah: "Here Jimmy! Drink some water." sips from the glass. Nazz: "Is there anything we can do for you?" Rolf: "Let Rolf nurture you with a bowl of Nano's pre-chewed seven-course dinner?" Jimmy: "My tummy, Sarah. Pitiless is the tempest sea." faints. Rolf: "Emergency! We must implement the boat procedures." ---- wheelbarrow is rolling down the lane. Ed is pushing it, making siren sounds all the way. Eddy is inside the barrow, heavily bandaged. Edd runs beside the wheelbarrow. Eddy: "Oh, the pain!" Ed "As soon as you see the kids, slow to a stop, Ed." Edd "Double D, it's Oscar time." Edd: "I've abandoned all confidence, morals, and integrity, Eddy. An actor I shall be." ---- is shaking Jimmy when the sirens are heard. Jimmy: "Someone's in trouble." Kevin: "Whoa! It's coming from the lane." Rolf: "You are right, Kevin." drops Jimmy. "Come, Jonny." Sarah: the kids leave "Rolf? Jonny? NAZZ? What about poor Jimmy?" flings her arms wide, punching Jimmy in the nose. ---- runs past the kids. Eddy: "Ed, back up, you idiot!" Ed: up "Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep." Eddy: it up "Oh, the soreness of the ache!" Edd: to comfort "Be brave, Eddy! All is well. Chin up, fine fellow!" Nazz: "Are you all right, Eddy?" Ed: "The patient has suffered a Penelope to his head and soreness area as well as a major gush from the–" thinks "–his Goliath…upper…tube veiny thing." Jonny: "Boy Eddy, you're a mess!" Eddy: "Oh, is that you, Jonny? It was horrible! It came out of nowhere." coughs. "Did I say it was horrible?" Ed: "Horrible it was. A giant Swedish meatball with a blood-curdling scream grabbed Eddy in its drooling groundchuck." makes chewing noises. Edd: unbelieving "Please." Rolf: "Rolf has seen this meatball. It stalks Wilfred in the dead of night!" The Kids: captivated "Ooooh." ---- Sarah: Jimmy on the lawn chair "You stay put here, Jimmy. I'll get some kids to help me carry you to your room. And don't forget to drink, you need to keep your fluids up." Jimmy: "You forgot the straw, Sarah!" acorn falls into his drink. "An acorn." looks skyward. "Hello, Mister Squirrel! You're cute!" ---- Nazz: "You're so brave, Eddy. Is there anything we can do for you?" Eddy: "The fact that I'm surrounded by all my friends is all I need." suddenly sees Sarah. Sarah: "You're just a big faker! Jimmy is the one who's really hurt!" Eddy: a dry voice "Come closer, my child." grabs Sarah's shirt and pulls her to him. Hissing "You tell Jimmy he's out of his league!" Jimmy: "Sarah! Owie!" the backyard, Jimmy has been crushed by a tree. Nazz: "Not again!" Sarah: "It's Jimmy! Jimmy's in trouble!" leaves but because Eddy still has a hold on her, she pulls him out of the wheelbarrow onto the ground, much to Kevin's amusement. Nazz: the charge back "C'mon, guys!" laughs. Eddy: "Hey, wait! Where ya goin'? Where's my attention?" Jonny: after his friends "Wait up, guys!" Eddy: "I was attacked by a meatball!" Edd: "Eddy, Jimmy's a natural at garnering attention." Eddy: "He's a hack!" at the cast on his leg "This is grade-A damage here! What's his secret?" Edd: the cast off "Well for one thing, Jimmy's lament of anguish is real, Eddy." Eddy: "Is that all?" smirks. "Let's do it then, Double D. Give me your best shot." Edd: "What are you talking about?" Eddy: to his cheek "Right here, as hard as you can. Don't hold back." Edd: "I'm not hitting you." Eddy: "What are you? Chicken?" Edd: "Oh, peer pressure. Just reduce yourself to a Neanderthal, Eddy." Eddy: "You're a big fat chicken!" Edd: "Don't you touch me!" Eddy: "Chicken!" runs off. Edd: "Stop it!" Eddy: "Chicken!" Edd: "I'm not a chicken!" shadow envelops the fighting duo. Ed: a one-story house "Here, Eddy! Lots of hurt, hold the onions!" Edd: "Okay fine, I'm a chicken!" runs away. Eddy: "Um, Ed?" house comes crashing down on Eddy. ---- Edd: towards the house "Eddy? Can you hear me, Eddy?!" Ed "Ed! What in heaven's name were you thinking?" Ed: unworried "Absolutely nothing, Double D." Eddy: inside the house "Okay. I'm hurt now." peels back part of the wall. Various kitchen utensils fall out, and Eddy looks out. Eddy: "Nice work, Ed. This'll bring the kids running back!" kids fail to materialize. "Any time now." kids still do not appear. Edd: "This isn't how you crave for attention, Eddy! This irrational competition in seeking everyone's recognition stops right here, right now!" Eddy: "We need a bigger house, Ed." Ed: "I'm on it, Eddy." Edd: Ed "Okay, wait. Help me find an alternate solution, Ed?" Ed: "I don't know what one looks like, Double D." Edd: "If you help me, Ed, I'll give you an entire surface of pudding skin!" Ed: smiling "Pudding skin?" runs off with Edd. Eddy: alone now "Ed? Double D?" pushes his way out of the house. "Fine! Who needs ya? I can get my own sympathy." takes a frying pan off his head, and in his mind an idea begins to sizzle. "Move over, Jimmy. Pathetic Eddy's coming to town." ---- Jimmy: bandaged "It was such a cute squirrel, too." Sarah: "I know, I know." glues his hair back on. "There! You look better already." rides by at high speed. Eddy: "Help! Help me!" Sarah: concerned "Eddy's gonna crash!" happy "Let's go see, Jimmy." Jimmy: "Wait for me, Sarah!" starts off at a very slow place. Suddenly, he notices a bush behind him. The bush rises up. Ed: the bush "Meatball!" Jimmy: engulfed "Aah! Mother Nature's attacking again!" Edd: "We're here to help, Jimmy, for yours and Eddy's sake. Safety is my prime concern." puts a rubber glove on Jimmy. ---- Eddy: the pan "Runaway frying pan!" spots the kids "Ah! My audience." hamming "I'm in trouble, folks!" runs into the side of a dumpster. Jonny: "Eddy?" grabs the frying pan. Eddy: "Help me?" pours Eddy out. "Oh the pain. I'm in need–" falls over "–of attention." Nazz: "Poor Eddy! Are you okay?" Sarah: unimpressed "Is that it? You should see Jimmy!" Jimmy: offscreen "Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy! Bouncy bouncy bouncy!" is in an inflated rubber glove, which Ed is riding in the same manner that Eddy rode the ball earlier. "Whee!" Nazz: "That's so cool!" Sarah: worried "Hey! What'd you do to Jimmy?" Jimmy: "Look at me! Yay!" Sarah: "I'll catch you, Jimmy!" Jimmy: "I'm okay, Sarah! Double D made me safe!" kicks the balloon. Kevin: "Boot! Aw, this is awesome!" Nazz: "My turn!" and Rolf follow as Sarah watches. Sarah: "Hey, wait for me!" Eddy: annoyed "Now where ya goin? Jimmy's not even hurt!" Edd: "My point exactly, Eddy. No more attention-grabbing through personal injuries in my Play-Safe and Never Play-Sorry Bubble Suit!" look at the kids. "That should put an end to your childish outdoing-Jimmy game." Eddy: "Good luck! You've just changed the rules, Double D. The show must go on." Edd: "Drats!" ---- Eddy: a potbellied stove "They'll come from miles around to see Eddy's Better Than Jimmy's Play-Safe Suit." Ed: a red bucket with an eyeslit on his head "One brain bucket." Eddy: "Take me to the kids, Ed." Ed: "Your wish is my lunch." removes his jacket and proceeds to spin Eddy in circles. Eddy: "Ed?" Ed lets go, the suit flies away. "GO, BABY, GO!" ---- kids are playing volleyball with Jimmy as the ball. Sarah: "Here he comes!" team bounces him to the other side of the net. Jimmy: "Whee! Here I come!" Kevin: "Over to you, Rolf." Jimmy: "Hi, Kevin. You're so nimble." Rolf: "It is mine, peasants!" hits Jimmy high into the air. Kevin: "Smooth move, Rolf!" midair, Eddy runs into Jimmy. Eddy's suit loses all its momentum, whereas Jimmy's absorbs it, barely pushed out of the way. Eddy: "Hit the road, Bubbleboy. What the–" begins to fall. Rolf: up "Rolf's eyes fool the brain of Rolf." Kevin: "What are you talking about, man?" Rolf: "Rolf's eyes fool the brain of Rolf. Must I spell it? We have guests." crash-lands on Rolf and Kevin. Eddy: "It worked! I'm safe! I'm better than Jimmy!" Jonny: "Didja see that, Plank? Great crash, Eddy!" Nazz: "Need any help, dude?" Jimmy: down "Greetings, earthlings! Oh, you too, Mr. Doggie. You're cute!" low growl is heard, and then the dog tears the yard apart in an attempt to kill Jimmy. Jimmy: "I'm safe!" destruction is heard "No problem!" suit tears, and air gushes out "Not safe! Not safe! Help me!" flies haphazardly through the cul-de-sac. Sarah: "I'm coming, Jimmy!" joins the chase. Nazz: "Wait up, guys!" that could go have gone after the endangered Jimmy. ---- Eddy: at the bottom of a hole "Hell–o? Where'd everybody go?" pushes him off. Kevin: "Well whaddya know. Canned dork. Allow me to introduce you to my knuckles." Eddy: laughing "Forget your glasses at home? I'm invincible! You'll hurt your hand!" Rolf: "Conserve your strength, Kevin, as you will need it for the Edboy-thrashing. Rolf can see shoddy spot-welding from a distance of twenty goats." Eddy: "Hey!" taps on his suit. "Quit wasting your time, Rolfy boy." puts his tongue on a specific spot and hits it with his fist. Kevin: "You're a freak, dude." Rolf: "Behold." suit splits down the middle. Kevin: "Pick a body part, Rolf." Rolf: "I am quite partial to feet, Kevin." Edd: into the hole "This is not good." thrashing begins. Eddy: "This is great! Go get the kids quick, Double D!" Edd: "Do this, Double D, do that, Double D, oooh! bossy, bossy, bossy." exits the scene. Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Scripts